Aquarela
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Numa técnica de pintura, ele descobriu a forma perfeita e precisa de dar forma ao relacionamento deles. Reflexões de um artista; permeadas de telas, matizes e pinceladas; sobre sua musa. Sai & Ino


**Hallo.o/**

**-**

**-  
**

Nem me perguntem de onde brotou a idéia para

essa fic, só sei que eu precisava escrevê-la.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música: **Kiss From A Rose

**Artista: **Seal

**Sumário:** Numa técnica de pintura, ele descobriu a forma perfeita e precisa de dar forma ao relacionamento deles. Reflexões de um artista; permeadas de telas, matizes e pinceladas; sobre sua musa. Sai & Ino

* * *

**Nota:**

A aquarela é uma técnica de pintura na qual os pigmentos se encontram suspensos ou dissolvidos em água. Os suportes utilizados na aquarela são muito variados, embora o mais comum seja o papel com elevada gramagem. São também utilizados como suporte o papiro, casca de árvore, plástico, couro, tecido, madeira e tela.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**"A emoção estética deixa o ser humano num estado favorável à recepção de emoções eróticas. A arte é cúmplice do amor. Tire o amor e não haverá mais arte."**

(Remy de Gourmont) 

-

-

-

**There used to be a greying tower **

_(Costumava existir uma torre acinzentada)_

**Alone on the sea.**

_(Solitária no mar)_**  
You became the light on the dark side of me.**

_(Você se tornou a luz no meu lado sombrio)_**  
Love remained a drug **

_(O amor continua sendo uma droga)_

**that's the high and not the pill.**

_(que dá onda, sem uso de pílulas)_**  
But did you know,**

_(Mas você sabia)_**  
That when it snows,**

_(que quando neva)_**  
My eyes become large and**

_(Meus olhos ficam grandes e)_**  
The light that you shine can be seen. **

_(Que a luz que você emite pode ser vista?)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Seus profundos olhos negros fitavam a tela em branco, por mais que não fosse certo que ela estivesse daquele jeito, visto que o objeto a ser pintado já tinha sido decidido. O dito objeto estava há alguns passos de distância, deitado de lado sobre a roupa de cama alva e dormindo placidamente. Os fios dourados e displicentes formavam uma cortina luminosa, que era intensificada pelo sol gentil dos primeiros momentos da manhã.

O braço esquerdo estava apoiado no leito e a mão tocava sutilmente a face pálida, um pouco acima da sobrancelha. Já o direito estava, em grande parte, apoiado na lateral do corpo, por mais que o antebraço caísse um pouco sobre o abdômen descoberto e definido, onde a mão fina cobria o umbigo. Um diáfano lençol se enroscava pelas pernas longas e sedutoras, de modo a só cobrir (de fato) aquele ponto da anatomia da pessoa a qual Sai se dedicou por toda a noite.

Sua súbita inspiração para um novo quadro veio de uma de suas infindáveis e frequentes incursões à biblioteca, onde ele procurava por mais alguns livros que o ajudassem a entender naquele campo misterioso e alienígena, conhecido como Relacionamento.

Devido aos conhecimentos acumulados com suas visitas anteriores, Sai achou em segundos um livro sobre o seu tema desejado. Sem pressa, ele foi perambulando pelas grandes e abarrotadas estantes; e numa hora ele esbarrou com um livro que lhe parecia interessante: _A Psicologia das Cores._

O ANBU o pega e continua o seu passeio até ver mais um título promissor: _Uma História da Pintura em Aquarela_. Em posse de três livros, o artista ruma para sua casa e devora os novos conteúdos. Por mais que se deva adiantar – desde já – que o primeiro dos livros encontrados e aquele cujo tema o incitou a visitar a biblioteca foi sumariamente esquecido, em favor dos que falavam da Arte.

Ao finalizar o livro sobre a pintura em aquarela, o rapaz de olhos negros percebe que seria interessante tentar aquela curiosa técnica, visto que um pouco de variação poderia levá-lo a outro patamar artístico. Ele levara alguns dias adquirindo o material e praticando em telas pequenas, até se sentir pronto para sua primeira tela em aquarela.

-

-

-

**Baby,**

_(Querida)_**  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.**

_(Eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no cinzento)_**  
Ooh,**

_(Oh)_**  
The more I get of you,**

_(Quanto mais eu a tenho)_**  
Stranger it feels, yeah.**

_(Mais estranho eu me sinto, yeah)_**  
And now that your rose is in bloom.**

_(E agora que sua rosa está desabrochando)_**  
A light hits the gloom on the grey. **

_(Uma luz atinge a tristeza no cinzento)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

A oportunidade perfeita se avizinhara na tarde anterior, quando Ino apareceu de surpresa em sua casa, portando uma garrafa de saquê e alguns doces. Por mais que não estivesse necessariamente livre, o ninja lembrou dos conhecimentos trazidos pelos livros e percebeu que não poderia dispensar aquela visita.

A dupla passa uma boa parte da noite entre a glicose, o álcool e pincéis. A loira achara que saria uma boa coisa permitir aflorar seus dotes artísticos. Bastaram alguns poucos borrões para que ficasse claro que o talento dela com as tintas era indiretamente proporcional ao talento com os arranjos florais. Terminada a bebedeira, os dois se lançaram a cama e lá permaneceram até o momento em que Sai perdeu o sono.

Observando com atenção a musa, o artista percebe uma coisa interessante e que contribuiria com a pintura: O cenário abrigava muitas das cores, cujos significados o livro de Psicologia mostrara. Quando lhe vem essa epifania, o membro do time Kakashi pega os materiais necessários e o livro das cores, abrindo o mesmo sobre o colo e vendo qual era a primeira cor.

Aquela cor já tinha o lugar escolhido, mas antes ele se ocupa em pegar uma lápis apropriado e começa a esboçar a figura feminina sobre a tela. Começa pela cintura, segue pelas pernas, vai até os pés. Delimita os detalhes, tira o excesso de carvão sobre a tela, esmiúça os detalhes do cobertor enroscado na jovem, trilha para o abdômen e desenha a mão ali localizada.

Caminha lentamente para o norte e chega nos seios redondos e de cor salmão (outra já devidamente pronta a ser aplicada na pintura). Surge então o contornos da espádua, dos braços delgados, do pescoço imponente. O rosto foi a parte do corpo que mais recebeu a atenção, o queixo pequeno, os lábios avermelhados e entreabertos, os dentes alvíssimos, o nariz delicado, as bochechas coradas, as orelhas sutis, o brinco que a elas decorava, os ocultos orbes tom de safira. Por último, foi posta em tela a cascata áurea que surgia no couro cabeludo e se estendia por vários pontos da cama.

Seus olhos negros fitam a página do livro e dão de cara com a primeira cor ali descrita.

-

-

-

**There is so much a man can tell you,**

_(Tem tanto que um homem pode te contar)_**  
So much he can say.**

_(Tanto que ele pode te dizer)_**  
You remain,**

_(Você continua sendo)_**  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby**

_(Meu poder, meu prazer, minha dor, querida)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.**

_(Para mim, você é um vício crescente que eu não consigo abandonar)_**  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**

_(Você não vai me dizer que isso não é saudável, querida?)_**  
But did you know,**

_(Mas você sabia?)_**  
****That when it snows,**

_(Que quando neva)_**  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

_(Meu olhos ficam maiores e que a luz que você emite pode ser vista)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoO**

_-_

_-  
_

O Amarelo

_Transmite calor, luz e descontração. Simbolicamente está associado à prosperidade. É também uma cor energética, ativa que transmite optimismo. Está associada ao Verão._

Sim, aquela era boa para uma descrição da loira. Iluminada, quente, descontraída...Até a ponto de ser irresponsável. O pincel dava vida a cascata dourada que era a marca registrada da Yamanaka. Ela também era energia, uma fonte inesgotável dela, a noite passada provara isso.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

O pincel em tom de amarelo vai para a agua e, depois de alguns segundos, é retirado de lá e seco com um pano. Nesse tempo de repouso, o rapaz pegou mais um pincel e o mergulhou na tinta seguinte.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

-

Azul 

_É a cor do céu, do espírito e do pensamento. Simboliza a lealdade, a fidelidade, a personalidade e subtileza. Simboliza também o ideal e o sonho. É a mais fria das cores frias._

Bem, dali ele extraiu que espiritualidade e pensamento não eram traços significativos de sua companheira. Leal e fiel, isso ela era; mas a seu modo peculiar e original. Sutil ela realmente não era, pelo contrario, Ino sempre fazia questão de ser percebida e ouvida. Idealista? A loira era, assim como a maior parte daqueles que os envolviam.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

O Azul claro 

_Significa tranquilidade, compreensão e frescura._

A cor dos olhos dela e do céu daquela manhã. Exceto pela parte da frescura, Sai não via muitas outras coisas que se parecessem com a bela adormecida. A florista não era uma das pessoas mais compreensivas e nem tranquilas que ele conhecia. Aliás, esses dois adjetivos dificilmente se encontravam numa mesma frase em que estivesse o nome da Yamanaka.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

O Azul-escuro 

_É considerada uma cor romântica, talvez porque lembre a cor do mar, no entanto é uma cor que se associa a uma certa falta de coragem ou monotonia._

Outra cor que não combinava com a loira, pura e simplesmente. Mas entraria na pintura, pois era a cor das cortinas que bailavam junto ao vento.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Todas as categorias de azul já haviam sido usadas e logo os pinceis daquela cor são deixados de lado. A agua onde os mesmo repousaram já estava imunda, e logo precisaria ser trocada. O artista pega o objeto e vai até a pequena cozinha, onde pega um copo de leite e traz uma nova quantidade de água limpa. Sua musa se movera um pouco, mas isso não seria um problema, pois os contornos de sua delicada figura já estavam delineados na tela.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

**Bege **

_É uma cor que transmite calma e passividade. Está associada à melancolia e ao clássico._

Essa, definitivamente, não entraria na pintura. Estava totalmente deslocada e nem combinava com nada ali.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Baby,**

_(Querida)_**  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.**

_(Eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no cinzento)_**  
Ooh,**

_(Oh)_**  
The more I get of you,**

_(Quanto mais eu a tenho)_**  
****Stranger it feels, yeah.**

_(Mais estranho eu me sinto, yeah)_**  
And now that your rose is in bloom.**

_(E agora que sua rosa está desarochando)_**  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.**

(Uma luz atinge a tristeza da sepultura)

-

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

-

Branco 

_Associa-se à ideia de paz, de calma, de pureza. Também está associado ao frio e à limpeza. Significa inocência e pureza._

Era o tom da pele dela, dos lençóis que lhe acompanhavam e dos delicados dentes, que vez ou outra apareciam. Pelo significado da cor, a limpeza era algo que estava presente com Ino, ela nunca se permitia estar suja ou que algo ou algum lugar que ela estivesse também não se encontrasse limpo. Calma não era seu ponto forte, paz era o que ela lhe fazia sentir ( na maior parte do tempo, pelo menos). Inocência e pureza passariam longe de descrição, porque a mente dela era deveras "impura" e a dita inocência ele já tinha tomado há bastante tempo.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Sai retira sua atenção da tela quando um barulhinho curioso sai da boca feminina e a jovem se mexe um pouco mais, fazendo com que uma grande parte do lençol que a cobria fosse parar no chão. A sensualidade acidental daquela imagem tenta o ninja a abandonar a arte e seguir até sua companheira, de modo a repetir os momentos intensos de algumas horas atrás. Entretanto, seu profissionalismo fala mais alto.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

**Castanho **

_É a cor da Terra. Esta cor significa maturidade, consciência e responsabilidade. Está ainda associada ao conforto, estabilidade, resistência e simplicidade._

Só se faria presente por ser a cor da madeira da cama. Maturidade era como uma gripe para Ino, surgia uma vez ou outra e a deixava irreconhecível. Responsabilidade se manifestava de acordo com a conveniência. Resistência era algo que ela tinha de sobra, por mais de uma vez ela se provou capaz de resistir às intemperes da vida shinobi. Conforto era algo de que ela gostava e que lhe trazia. A simplicidade passava longe!

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

**Cinza**

_Pode simbolizar o medo ou a depressão, mas é também uma cor que transmite estabilidade, sucesso e qualidade._

Ela já procurara o seu colo quando esteve com medo ou triste, e por mais que ele não soubesse bem como reagir, sempre estivera disposto a dar o que ela precisava. Estabilidade foi algo que surgiu espontaneamente no relacionamento deles, o que tornou as cobranças desnecessárias. Qualidade era uma coisa que os dois prezavam e o sucesso era almejado por ambos.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Dourado 

_Está simbolicamente associado ao ouro e à riqueza, a algo majestoso._

Tom perfeito para o sol, para a luz que banhava o quarto e para trazer o brilho necessário aos fios de cabelo dela. Aqueles finíssimos, lisos e macios prolongamentos cor de ouro. A mistura do dourado e do amarelo na tela foi uma idéia brilhante. Majestade era algo que recendia da Yamanaka e a riqueza era a palavra certa para dizer a aqueles que lhe perguntam o que a bela era para ele.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Cobre

_Relacionado ao julgamento_

Eis aí algo que ela fazia com alguma frequência, julgar. Não poder ou não dever eram indiferentes quando a loira decidia dar sua opinião ou criticar alguma coisa.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Laranja 

_É uma cor quente, tal como o amarelo e o vermelho. É pois uma cor ativa que, significa movimento e espontaneidade._

Mais uma cor bastante apropriada para Ino e que seria colocada na flor que estava colocada em meio aos fios dourados. Flor que ele acabara de colocar ali, e que veio de um arranjo que ela havia deixado na casa masculina há 2 dias. A loira era uma pessoa muito ativa (hiperativa, por alguns momentos), cuja espontaneidade se tornava um atrativo a mais.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Lilás

_Significa espiritualidade e intuição._

Outra cor, que por seu significado apenas, não se encaixava muito à loira. Por mais que esta fosse bem intuitiva. O lilás era a cor que ela mais usava na hora de se vestir, e ele sempre estranhava quando ela saía desse padrão. O tom forte e pele clara se faziam um contraste admirável e belo.

**-**

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,**

_(Eu fui beijado por uma rosa na sepultura)_**  
I've been kissed by a rose (on the grave)**

_(Eu fui beijado por uma rosa)(na sepultura)_**  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,**

_(Eu fui beijado por uma rosa na sepultura)_**  
...And if I should fall along the way**

_(E se eu cair, isso tudo irá embora?)_**  
I've been kissed by a rose**

_(Eu fui beijado por uma rosa)_**  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.**

(Beijado por uma rosa na sepultura)

-

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

-

Prata

_É uma cor associada ao moderno, às novas tecnologias, à novidade, à inovação._

Era a cor a ser colocada no delicado brinco que enfeitava as orelhas femininas. Foi um presente que ele deu à loira no último Natal e que, desde esse dia, nunca estivera fora de seu lugar apropriado. O significado da cor lhe parecia apropriado para a moça, que adorava novidades e lidava bem com mudanças, ao contrário dele.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

**Preto **

_Está associado à ideia de morte, luto ou terror, no entanto também se liga ao mistério e à fantasia, sendo hoje em dia uma cor com valor de uma certa sofisticação e luxo. Significa também dignidade._

Os três primeiros elementos descritivos dessa cor eram constantes na vida dos dois, afinal eram ninjas. As suas existências estavam focadas em matar, temer, instigar e lamentar pelos que eram perdidos. Ele lamentou pelo seu "irmão" e ela pelo sensei morto pela Akatsuki. Quanto ao mistério, pode-se dizer que ela ainda era um para Sai e que isso fazia da loira a dona de suas fantasias (secretas ou não). Dignidade era algo que não faltava em Ino e tampouco o luxo e a sofisticação, que se exprimiam no gosto refinado da mulher.

**-**

**-  
**

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Rosa 

_Significa beleza, saúde, sensualidade e também romantismo._

A cor que embelezava as maçãs do rosto dela, da língua e também de uma porção de pele dela, oculta pelo lençol e tocada por ele com alguma frequência. Beleza era algo em abundância na loira, o romantismo só se fazia presente em momentos específicos e a sensualidade exalava pelos poros. Uma coisa que – com incômodo costume – lhe trazia dores de cabeça.

**-**

**-  
**

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

_Rosa claro _

_Está associado ao feminino. Remete para algo amoroso, carinhoso, terno, suave e ao mesmo tempo para uma certa fragilidade e delicadeza. Está ainda associado à compaixão._

Feminina e amorosa. Duas palavras perfeitas para a descrição da Yamanaka. Aliás, em sua opinião, essa era a cor mais bem colocada para sua loira. Não lhe parecia faltar nada.

**-**

**-  
**

Roxo 

-

-

_Transmite a sensação de tristeza. Significa prosperidade, nobreza e respeito._

Se essa cor fosse mesmo triste, Ino não a usaria com tanta frequência. Prosperidade era uma coisa que não entrava muito no vocabulário deles, apenas por nunca terem parado para conversar sobre isso. A nobreza dela estava em seu caráter e o respeito desaparecia uma vez ou outra, até mesmo para com ele. E era dificílimo fazer com que a loira se desculpasse quando o respeito evaporava.

**-**

**-  
**

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**There is so much a man can tell you,**

_(Tem tanto que um homem pode te contar)_**  
So much he can say.**

_(Tanto que ele pode te dizer)_**  
You remain,**

_(Você continua sendo)_**  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby**

_(Meu poder, meu prazer, minha dor, querida)_**  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.**

_(Para mim, você é um vício crescente que eu não consigo abandonar)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

Salmão 

_Está associado à felicidade e à harmonia._

O matiz perfeito a ser colocado nas auréolas e nos seios dela, expostos e provocadoramente próximos. Era curioso como aquelas porções de pele, gordura e tecido lhe faziam salivar com alguma frequência. Inclusive, no momento em que aquele pedaço da pintura ganhava as cores.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

-

-

Verde 

_Significa vigor, juventude, frescor, esperança e calma._

Um outra cor a se colocar na flor dos cabelos dela. O verde era um tom bom, na opinião dele. O ninja sempre se sentiu bem ao ver algo verde. E aquelas palavras da descrição se encaixavam na mistura intensa e curiosa que constituía Ino.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Verde-claro 

_Significa contentamento e proteção. _

Ficaria muito bem colocada nas partes da flor menos tocadas pelo sol e num pequeno amuleto que a loira insistira em pendurar na cama.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Verde-escuro

_Está associado ao masculino, lembra grandeza, como um oceano. É uma cor que simboliza tudo o que é viril._

Grandeza ela também possuía, por mais que na maioria das vezes, fosse tão somente o complexo de grandeza que brotava. No entanto, a grandeza de caráter sempre vinha a tona quando requerida e jamais falhava. Quanto à parte da virilidade, desnecessário comentar que isso passava bem longe da Yamanaka!

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**

_(Você não vai me dizer que isso não é saudável, querida?)_**  
But did you know,**

_(Mas você sabia?)_**  
That when it snows,**

_(Que quando neva)_**  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

_(Meu olhos ficam maiores e que a luz que você emite pode ser vista)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

Vermelho 

_É a cor da paixão e do sentimento. Simboliza o amor, o desejo, mas também simboliza o orgulho, a violência, a agressividade_

Ino conseguia expor todos esses sentimentos com muita facilidade e o fazia sentir dois deles, em particular: O desejo e a paixão. Quanto ao amor, bem, Sai ainda não se sentia capaz de compreendê-lo (e portanto senti-lo). Quem sabe um dia? Além do mais, era o tom ideal para colocar nos lábios dela.

-

-

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Vermelho escuro 

_Significa elegância, requinte e liderança._

Ela era dotada dos três itens, por mais que sua liderança normalmente esbarrasse em autoritarismo.

**-**

**-**

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-  
**

Violeta

_Associada ao bom senso_

Ele ainda discutia com si mesmo se Ino tinha aquilo ou não.

**OoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave**

_(Sim, eu te comparo com o beijo de uma rosa na sepultura)_

**Ooh, the more I get of you****  
**_(Oh, quanto mais eu a tenho)_**  
Stranger it feels, yeah**

(Mais estranho me sinto)**  
Now that your rose is in bloom,**

_(Agora que sua rosa desabrocha)_**  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.**

_(Uma luz atinge a tristeza do túmulo)_**  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave**

_(Sim, eu te comparo com o beijo de uma rosa na sepultura)_

_-_

_-  
_

Não faltava muito para que o quadro ficasse completo e, em sua concentração, Sai não percebeu quando os olhos azuis se abriram e ficaram a fitá-lo, longamente. Um sorriso matreiro surgiu nos lábios da Yamanaka quando ela percebeu a desatenção do namorado.

Que você tá fazendo? - a voz dela ainda era sonolenta.

Ele a olha e demora um pouco pra responder.

- Você.

Ino ri.

- É mesmo? - ela se levanta da cama a vai até ele. - Como é que você está me fazendo?

- Em aquarela.

**~ Das Ende ~ **


End file.
